


Miracle Cove

by Taliax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Has No Rights, Gen, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliax/pseuds/Taliax
Summary: The Red Rider has led the dragons in raids against Adrien's island for two years.  But when she "kidnaps" him to a secret haven for dragons, he realizes that he doesn't know as much as he thought.  If she's not the one making the dragons rampage... then who is?  And just as importantly: whatactuallyhappened to his mother?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 45
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> au where i finish other fics before starting new ones
> 
> Anyway heres (wonderwall) a HTTYD au I never stopped thinking about

Adrien’s world upended seven days ago.

It had started with the Rider, of course. The Red Rider, or the Red Death, the other vikings sometimes called her. His father preferred just “the enemy.” As if the dragon rider didn’t deserve the mythos surrounding her.

And she _was_ the enemy. She’d led the dragons against them in raid after raid for two years. She kidnapped their wounded, sometimes never to be seen again—and those who managed to return could never remember what had happened to them. He couldn’t forget that. 

His mother had been among the first to vanish.

Which was why what Adrien had seen didn’t make any sense.

XXX

The Red Rider held out her arms, making gestures that almost looked…  _calming._

The massive black dragon stared at her, a purple glow rimming its toxic green eyes. What was the armored girl doing? Was this part of how she hypnotized the dragons into a frenzy? But the Night Fury had already been fighting. From his window, Adrien had watched the dragon eat half of the cheesemaker’s house.

“Shhhh…” It was hard to hear through the thick glass, but she seemed to be _cooing_ at it. What?

It shook its head, and Adrien could’ve sworn the purple light retreated. 

Just long enough for his aunt Amelie to hack at the dragon’s tail.

Adrien screamed a warning through the window, but couldn’t do anything to stop the dragon from sweeping Amelie aside like a cobweb. Scales shed from its tail like black rain. There was no blood, though. Normally his aunt’s attacks weren’t so sloppy.

He shook off his momentary paralysis and ran for the door. His father had bolted it shut—to keep the dragons from getting in, he claimed, but in reality it just made it difficult for Adrien to get out. The various locks each had different keys; it would take too long to reach Amelie that way. And he wasn’t strong enough to bust through the window.

_ Come on, stop being useless for once and think of something! _

It probably didn’t matter. If the Night Fury wanted to roast Amelie, it would have by now. Even if Adrien made it outside, he would just be its next prey.

But… what if Amelie was just injured, and the dragon and the Red Rider left her for dead? Or worse, if they flew off with her?

His cousin Felix had already lost his dad. He couldn’t lose his mom too.

Adrien bolted up the ladder to his loft bedroom. It was a long shot, but if he could just— 

There. A gap in the thatch above his bed. If he could wriggle his way through the straw, haul himself onto the roof…

He could. And he did.

Smoke assaulted him immediately. Did it always smell so awful when the dragons attacked? Unlike his cousin and best friend Chloé, he’d never been allowed into an actual battle. Fear felt as strangling as the smoke. Father was right, he wasn’t supposed to be out here; he was useless; he was just going to get hurt— 

_ No. No, breathe. You’re just going to find Amelie. You’ll be back in five minutes. _

“Breathe” wasn’t the best advice. He pulled the collar of his tunic up over his nose and peered through the smoke. Please, please let her still be there…

She wasn’t. The Night Fury and the Rider weren’t on the ground, either.

“No…” His hands curled to fists. Useless fists that could hardly throw a punch, much less help him track down a near-mythical dragon rider. His throat felt tight with more than just smoke.

“Amelie!” He shouted. Maybe she wasn’t too far; the smoke made it impossible to see. “Amelie! Rider! Red Death, whoever you are! Bring her—bring her  _back!”_

The Red Death couldn’t have his Aunt. She’d already taken his mother. He wasn’t losing anyone else. He _wasn’t._

...He already had.

He dropped to his knees. The thatch poked through his trousers, but he was hardly worried about messing up his clothes.

His aunt was gone. His aunt was…

Dropping out of a Night Fury’s claws in front of him.

She bounced with a limp _crunch._ But it wasn’t her bones, just the dry straw. Adrien scrambled over to her and found her still breathing, her blonde braid coming unraveled, her armor dented around her chest. He was no healer, but he was pretty sure the damage wasn’t serious.

Broad wings still beat overhead. Their wind cleared the smoke enough for Adrien to see the Rider on the Night Fury’s back. Her red-and-black helmet obscured her face, but the slit seemed to be looking at him.

In spite of the fire all around, Adrien shivered. What was she waiting for? Was she going to take him too? 

...But she could’ve done that without releasing Amelie.

“Thank… you?” he finally said.

The Rider jolted upright on the dragon’s back, like his words had snapped her alert.

“Ladybug,” she said quickly. It was just one word, so he couldn’t be sure, but her voice seemed younger than he expected. Of course, how could he guess her age under that spiked helmet?

“What?”

“Ladybug. You… can call me Ladybug.” Her voice got gruffer as she went on. “It’s better than Red Death.”

She snorted, and then the Night Fury shot off into the smoke.


	2. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I keep forgetting to post this lol. Been working on an Undertale animatic and that's taking up all of my brain cells but I've had this written for a while now
> 
> You might want to do a quick google search on some of the dragon names if you're not super familiar with HTTYD. Hopefully I described them well enough though

A straw-thatched roof wasn’t the best place to ride out a dragon attack, but he’d survived last time. Hopefully he could survive again. Father was leading the charge against the dragons tonight, and he’d “accidentally” taken at least one of the keys with him (again), so it was either watch from the roof, or risk never finding answers about Ladybug.

He waved away as much smoke as he could, squinting up through his telescope at the black sky. A few stars cut through the darkness before being outshone by a blast of fire. Was that Ladybug’s Hobblegrunt? Or just an ordinary Monstrous Nightmare?

_ This is stupid. She won’t remember me. If I call out to her, she’ll think I want to fight. She’ll kill me before I can even talk to her. _

Maybe not _kill._ Ladybug hadn’t killed Amelie, who was still out of commission, but recovering. Still, Ladybug rarely held back against dragon-fighting vikings. Chloé had more than one scar from clashes with Ladybug’s odd grappling hook. Adrien thought the crossed marks on her arms looked cool, personally, though Chloé had cried for days about her perfect skin being ruined.

Ladybug was still dangerous. Adrien’s strange encounter hadn’t changed that. But if there was a chance she wasn’t evil… then maybe he could figure out why she was doing this.

Maybe he could even find out where she’d taken his mother.

A plume of smoke billowed towards him, and he shielded his stinging eyes in the crook of his arm. Following the smoke, a ridged wing sliced down, nearly sending his telescope toppling from the roof.

He didn’t breathe. Didn’t cough, which was harder than not breathing. But the dragon didn’t see or smell him. It must have just been flying overhead, off to pillage some other house.

They never attacked his roof. Two years of attacks, and the flammable thatch was unsinged. Still, he wouldn’t push his luck.

The smoke was too strong to hope for any aerial sightings of Ladybug now. Instead he crouched down before going flat on his stomach, peering over the lip of the roof.

Below, Nathalie was locked in combat with a particularly large Nadder, her fan-like shields blocking its tail’s sharp spines. He resisted the urge to call out—it would only distract her. Instead he watched with baited breath, until—

A red-and-black spotted dragon swooped out of the smoke. A rope snapped out, catching Nathalie by the wrist. Was Ladybug going to pull Nathalie up to safety?

The rope went taut. Nathalie stayed on the ground, her arm stretched high above her head, her left fan unable to reach and slice the tether.

She was defenseless. Ladybug was going to let the Nadder kill her.

_ “No!” _

Adrien leapt from the roof before he could think.

_ CRACK. _

Pain shot up his right leg, and he wanted to scream. Couldn’t scream. Could he? It could be a distraction, save Nathalie’s life, and it didn’t matter if he died because ow ow _OW_ his body was broken already— 

Ladybug’s wicked helmet was the last thing he saw.

XXX

Ow. Ow.  _OW._

Pulsing pain pulled Adrien awake. He grit his teeth, but counted himself lucky. If he was in pain, then he was alive. But how? Ladybug had been right there, and he’d been _wrong._ She would let humans get killed, even if she rarely landed the finishing blow herself.

Stupid. He’d been stupid to think she could give him answers.

He rolled over, squelching in the dewy grass. Could he get to his knees, at least? No, his broken leg wouldn’t even do that. On top of the pain, it felt heavy, weighed down with…

A brace.

Someone had splinted his leg.

He sat up and blinked at it. It didn’t look as meticulous as one of Nathalie’s bindings, or as messy as a patch from Gorilla. Plus, there was _dragon skin_ holding the splint tight.

Red-and-black spotted dragon skin.

“Don’t move,” a firm voice said. 

He froze with his hand brushing the dragon skin. He didn’t even dare look behind him. He recognized that voice.

Ladybug had kidnapped him.

“You’ll hurt yourself,” she continued, finally circling into his line of sight. 

She still wore her helmet, though the guard over her face was raised just enough to show two worried blue eyes. Her armor—augmented with the same spotted dragon skin—covered the rest of her body. Only her rough hands were bare. She held a cup of something steaming, which she offered him.

“Here. This should dull the pain a little.”

He blinked at the amber liquid. It smelled alright—a little like honey—but he didn’t think he should trust a drink offered by a kidnapper. Even if her voice was strangely pleasant.

He compromised by taking the cup, but not yet drinking it. 

“Where am I?” he asked. Sheltered as the Chief's son or not, he was still a viking. He could escape and make his way home… if he could get to his feet. If she hadn’t taken him to another island. If he could get past her and her…

Dragons. Dozens of them, perched in nearly every cleft in this cove. They sharpened their claws against the stones, splashed in the tiny pond, bathed in the dappling of sun through the trees far overhead.

_ It’s alright. It’s fine. You’re the Chief's son. Maybe she’ll hold you for a ransom instead of using your skinny butt for dragon bait. _

“You’re in beautiful—I mean—I’m beautiful— _NO!_ You’re in the Ciracle Move—Miracle Cove. Which is beautiful. And not really a cove, but Miracle Crack-in-the-Cliff didn’t have the same ring to it.”

Adrien blinked. Had he cracked his head along with his leg?

“A-anyway! You’re Adrien Agreste, aren’t you? I mean, not that I know you, I just know _of_ you—you’re the Chief’s son, right?”

He nodded, dumbstruck. Maybe this was a dream. That would make sense.

“I didn’t want mean to scare you—I scared you, didn’t I? You saw me about to hurt that woman, and then you… yeah.”

She stared down at his leg. He barely caught the regretful curve of her eyebrows.

“I can take care of you here. Maybe I can’t fix your leg completely, but I can do better than your village healers. Dragon skin and spit are sort of magical.”

He touched his stinging leg again. Beneath the wrapping of scaly skin, a gooey salve seeped out.

“Spit,” he said in disbelief.

“Magic spit! Which… sounds crazy, I know. You’re probably still freaking out, and this was a terrible idea, what if the Chief somehow finds him here and—”

A yellow dragon bounded over on two thick legs. Its spotted wings fluttered as it nuzzled Ladybug gently.

“I know, I know,” she sighed, relaxing against the dragon. It was… that was the same Hobblegrunt, wasn’t it? He’d heard they could change colors, but he’d only ever seen red ones.

Then again, he’d only seen dragons terrorizing his village. Never peacefully comforting a human. They were supposed to shift based on their moods.

“Thanks, Tikki. I’ll come check on Plagg in a minute, okay?”

Adrien could’ve sworn the Hobblegrunt  _grinned._

(Definitely dreaming.)

Ladybug took a deep breath. “Sorry. I guess I should just get to the point, shouldn’t I?”

He thought she might be smiling, but he couldn’t tell for sure beneath her helm.

“Anyway. This is the Miracle Cove. It’s where I take care of the dragons that get hurt fighting your village. When they can fly again, I lead them back to my home island… but that’s not important. The point is, I’ll take you home when you feel better. I just owed you, since it was kind of my fault for scaring you and you falling and, well, everything.”

“I… you’re going to take me home?” He wished he could see her full face. She sounded honest, if, well, a little insane. Maybe she’d spent too much time with dragons and didn’t know how to talk to people?

Well, he could relate to that a little. This was the first time he’d left his village since the dragons took his mother.

His mother. He couldn’t let his guard down just because Ladybug stuttered.

“Of course! I’m not kidnapping you or anything. Does your village think I kidnap people?” She sounded genuinely curious.

“But you _do_ kidnap people.” He frowned. Probably not the most tactful response. Nathalie would be disappointed that her diplomacy lessons hadn’t sunk it. “The vikings who go missing after raids. You take them… here?”

“Right. I… guess that _would_ look like kidnapping.” She grimaced. “I suppose I can tell you, since you won’t remember any of this anyway. Some of them I heal, like I’m trying to do for you. Some of them… don’t make it. Others come home to my island.”

Adrien put together her words pretty quickly, considering he might be concussed.

“And others you send home to the village… after wiping their memories?”

He tried not to scratch at the dragonskin around his leg. Ladybug said it was magic. Would it eat away at his memory, just like it ate away at his pain?

Ladybug blinked. “You catch on fast.”

“And there wouldn’t be anyway to convince you… _not_ to do that, would there?”

She sighed, tapping her fingers against a large scale hung at her hip. The rope she used in combat wrapped around it and kept it secure at her waist. Did it function as a belt in addition to a weapon?

“It would be safer if I could find Nooroo first. I can’t risk letting his rider find this place.”

Adrien’s head tilted. “But there aren’t any other dragon riders. You’re the only one who can make them listen to you.”

Ladybug stared at him for a second. At first she looked suspicious, but slowly she started laughing.

“What?” he demanded. He was the Chief's son; people didn’t _laugh_ at him. Except Felix. And sometimes Chloé. And… for all that Ladybug was an evil mom-kidnapper, she didn’t seem like… that.

“I’m sorry. You’re just—you really _don’t_ know. It’s been so long since I rescued anyone…” She shook her head. “The dragons listen to Nooroo. The Alpha. It’s _him_ that makes them go crazy. With Tikki and Plagg, sometimes I can break Nooroo’s spell, but… why am I even telling you this? You’re going to forget anyway.”

She turned her back abruptly. Her bare hands were balled to fists.

“I was so close, too…” he thought he heard her whisper.

“I… sorry,” he said automatically, though he didn’t know what he was apologizing for. She’d been the one to kidnap him. Nathalie probably could have fixed his leg without magic— 

Nathalie. Ladybug hadn’t denied trying to hurt her.

But before he could get any more answers, she and the Hobblegrunt disappeared into a nearby cave.


	3. Boring

Was being not-kidnapped supposed to be this boring? He’d expected to feel more… worried, or scared, or anything. He was surrounded by dragons who could roast him, or flay him, or swallow him whole at any moment.

But none of them came near. He didn’t know if that was because Ladybug told them not to, or just because they didn’t like him.

_ If she wanted you dead, she wouldn’t have fixed your leg,  _ he reminded himself. She must be protecting him. For some reason. Though why she would save him and try to kill Nathalie, he had no idea.

Lying here in the grass wasn’t giving him any answers, but his leg still throbbed too much to walk, even after he’d downed the weird liquid Ladybug said would make him feel better. He wished she’d bring him some more. Or come out of the cave at all. He was used to being alone, but not used to being alone and unable to  _move._

At least the view was nice. If he ignored the various dragon noises, he could pretend he was watching the clouds with his mom.

He bit his lip. Yeah, waiting here was a bad idea.

He sat up slowly, half afraid of hurting his leg, half afraid of spooking the dragons. That Nadder from… yesterday? Had a day passed already? It looked to be afternoon; hopefully it hadn’t been _longer_ than a day…

Anyway. The Nadder—if it was the same Nadder—stared at him from its perch on a tall rock.

“...Good dragon?” Adrien offered a weak smile. He didn’t know much about dragons, beyond the common sense ‘stay away from them and don’t let them eat/incinerate/etc. you.’ Father didn’t like him studying dragons.

But Father wasn’t here to protect him now. He hoped he could learn fast.

His leg still hurt too much to put weight on, which left Adrien scooting awkwardly on his butt if he wanted to go anywhere. Or three-legged crab-walking, which wasn’t much better. 

The Nadder tilted its head as Adrien fumbled sideways on unsteady limbs.

“You like it?” He tried to joke. “You don’t eat crabs, do you?”

The dragon clicked its teeth. That… didn’t sound particularly comforting.

“Don’t let him get to you. Sass mostly eats eggs.”

Ladybug’s voice startled Adrien into falling on his butt.  _Ow._

“I was… uh.” What excuse made him look the least stupid? Not that he needed to impress her. Or _could._ She’d already seen him at his dumbest, leaping from a building to save his father’s friend.

“As much as I’d like to hear what you come up with, we don’t have all day.”

She bent down, and he thought she was going to help him to his feet. To his surprise, when he gripped her hand, she swept him into his arms.

“Uh. A-alright.” He coughed, hoping his face didn’t look as red as it felt. She was still his enemy. He was just—surprised, that was all.

“S-sorry, I just thought, this would be easiest, since you can’t walk and I didn’t want to make any dragons carry you while you were conscious—”

“It’s fine! It’s fine.” He crossed his arms. He wasn’t sure what else to do with them.

“...If you’re sure,” she said quietly.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak again. 

How was she able to lift him so easily? Did the dragonskin armor boost her strength? Or was she built like the Gorilla beneath it? The armor didn’t look that bulky, though it was spiny, poking into his back in a few places no matter how she apologized and tried to adjust him.

His kidnapper was very polite, he’d give her that.

Eventually she sat him down in a cave—the same one she’d disappeared into earlier, he thought. Though it was hard to tell, since all the caves looked pretty similar from the outside, and he’d been a little bit distracted by being held.

“Thanks,” he said, brushing himself off. She’d placed him on a mattress rather than the cave floor. Was this going to be his cell?

“No problem! I’m great at carrying things. And people! Because you’re not a thing, you’re a person, and… here!” She shoved something soft into his arms. 

“A blanket?” He asked dumbly. It was obviously a blanket. A light pink one, with little flowers embroidered in the corners. It seemed too cute for the dragon-riding warrior who handed it to him.

“Well, I wasn’t going to make you lie out in the grass forever.” She sounded like she was smiling. Was she ever going to take off that helmet? “Sorry it’s not very viking-y. I never was a great viking, and… yeah. I don’t have a lot of extras around here. I rescue a lot more dragons than humans.”

He scowled down at the blanket. Not because there was anything wrong with it, but Ladybug was just so… _confusing._ How could she not be a great viking? She had dozens of dragons on her side. She could do serious damage with the grappling hook attached to her rope. And she…

Was all alone, it seemed like.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, still not sure what to think.

“It’s no problem. I mean, not compared to the problems I’ve caused you…” She sighed, then shook her head. “You should know. The Cove is big, but with all of the dragons I’ve rescued lately, it’s getting a little crowded. Um. Plagg will be sleeping in here with you. He shouldn’t give you any trouble.”

Adrien blinked up at her. Plagg? What kind of name was—? 

The back wall of the cave _moved._ It wasn’t a wall at all.

It was a Night Fury. And it was staring right at him.

He froze, but Ladybug just snorted.

“Stop being a drama queen, Plagg. Adrien won’t hurt you. And if he does, I’ll show him what a dragon rider is _really_ capable of.”

With that, Ladybug left him alone with the most dangerous dragon known to vikings.


	4. Plagg

Adrien didn’t move. He hardly even breathed. The Night Fury—Plagg—kept staring, like it was searching his soul. 

Well, it wouldn’t find anything incriminating. Adrien had never been allowed to fight dragons, and he figured now wasn’t a good time to start.

“So, uh…” Adrien began before grimacing. What was he doing? Just because Ladybug could talk to dragons didn’t mean they’d listen to _him._ He’d probably just get himself eaten.

Ladybug wouldn’t leave him in here with a dragon who would eat him… would she?

He groaned and flopped back on the mattress. It wasn’t like he could do much else.

He couldn’t relax though, not with a giant monster looming in the back of the cave. They’d taken his _mom._ He still hadn’t gotten the chance to ask Ladybug about her. Maybe… maybe she was one of the ones Ladybug had rescued? But then… Mom would never have left her family to go to Ladybug’s island. She would’ve come back.

Unless she couldn’t. Unless she…

_ No. Father says she’s not dead. I have to believe him. _

A light breeze stirred the back of his shirt. Huh, that was weird. Wasn’t he in a cave…?

He lifted his face from the mattress and stared into two bright green eyes.

“ACK!” Adrien scrambled back from the dragon’s face, forgetting his injured leg. It screamed at him in protest, but he could hardly feel it over his _actual_ screaming.

The dragon just made a guttural noise, like it was… choking? Laughing? Adrien couldn’t tell.

The corners of its mouth pulled tight into a smile. Laughing, then.

“Ha ha.” Adrien scowled and wrapped his arms around himself. “You like to cause problems on purpose, don’t you?”

He could’ve sworn the dragon _shrugged._ Then it flopped down with its head on Adrien’s mattress, taking up about a quarter of the space there.

Adrien just stared. What was he supposed to do? Move a _dragon?_ He’d be toast in seconds. Even if right now it looked more like a lazy housecat.

“I bet Ladybug could get you your own mattress,” Adrien murmured. “You don’t want to share with a stinky human, do you?”

The dragon cracked open one lazy eye. Then it curled its tail around its face.

That tail… it was still raw in a few patches where its scales had flaked off. This had to be the same Night Fury that Amalie had fought last week.

“Oh.” Adrien grimaced at the wound. There hadn’t been any blood then, and there wasn’t now. But it still couldn’t feel good. 

Even after that… the dragon had listened to Ladybug. It wasn’t hurting him.

“You’re… not really interested in eating people, huh?”

The dragon’s tail flopped away from its face. The tip of its fin brushed Adrien’s arm, making him flinch—even before he felt the small spark of lightning from it. 

“Nah. Not unless you’re filled with cheese.”

Adrien blinked.

“I’m hallucinating.”

That choking chortle again. “You wish, kid.”

“D-dragons can’t talk.” He scrambled back against the wall. There wasn’t much room to squish up there, but it didn’t stop him from trying. “I must have hit my leg again… and it hurt so bad I blacked out…”

“I could try bumping it and see if it hurts.” The dragon gave a toothy grin.

“N-n-no I’m good.” Adrien raised his arms. “Please, just, uh…”

_ Don’t eat me,  _ he was going to say, but that felt kind of redundant at this point.

“Go on. I’m kind of curious now.” The dragon picked its teeth with its tailfin. No more crackling energy came off of it. Was that… was that why Adrien could understand it now?

No. Not it. Him. Plagg. If he was going to avoid upsetting a dangerous dragon, he should probably respect its—his—name. 

“Please, um, Plagg… could you tell me more about this place?” He had a million questions, but he figured that was a good place to start. Maybe Plagg would accidentally reveal a way out.

“You’re curious about the Cove?” Plagg’s head tilted. “Didn’t Ladybug already tell you? She takes care of dragons here. Humans too, sometimes. She’s a real bleeding heart like that.”

Adrien watched Plagg’s mouth as he talked. His teeth and lips didn’t move quite right—it was more like the sounds translated directly in Adrien’s mind.

“Why does she do it, though?” He pressed. “If she’s really helping, why does she attack the village?”

“You’re not a real smart human, are you? It’s a good thing you make up for it by being cute.”

He blinked rapidly. “C- _cute?”_

“Uh-huh. Ladybug seems to think so, anyway. That’s why I bothered to let you understand me. The magic will only last for a few minutes if I don’t give you a Miracle Scale, so you better listen up.” 

Suddenly Plagg was nose-to-nose with Adrien. He couldn’t see both green eyes at the same time, so he settled for meeting Plagg’s left one.

“If you do anything else to stop us from finding Nooroo… I might make an exception to my cheese rule.”

With that, Plagg settled back on the mattress. He took up about half the space this time.

Adrien took a deep, shuddering breath. Plagg could take up the whole mattress for all he cared. 

He wouldn’t be getting any sleep now, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its my au i can make the dragons talk if i want to (i want to)
> 
> i was told Miracle Scale sounds like a Pokemon item and you know what? I can live with that


End file.
